


Good Boy

by beewitch, BeeWitchingNights (beewitch)



Category: DCU
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Desperation, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Puppy Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitch/pseuds/beewitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitch/pseuds/BeeWitchingNights
Summary: Roman decides to spend some time teaching his puppy how to behavePWP please read tags before reading!
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2019





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilsefit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilsefit/gifts).



> I was ridiculously excited when I saw this prompt - I'll take any excuse to write more JayRoman, it's genuinely one of my favourite ships

Roman's breath caught as Jason appeared in the doorway. He looked so flustered, forced onto his hands and knees with leather mittens around his hands and restraints keeping his knees bent. A leather muzzle was buckled tightly around his face, large dog ears perched on top. A thick collar decorated his neck, leash trailing on the floor. A quick peek between his legs showed a long tail dragging on the floor. Jason whined as Roman did nothing but stare until his brain caught up. He took a deep breath to steady himself and tried to ignore how fast his cock was starting to harden up. 

"Hello puppy. Aren't you cute?"

He could see the tension melt out of Jason's body. As Jason crawled up to where Roman sat on the couch, Roman thought he truly had the best pet. He didn’t have to worry about his pet shedding, feeding it or taking care of it. All it took was a command and his pet would do anything for him. Happily he hummed and patted his thigh. Jason wagged his tail, hips bucking forward as the movement jostled the plug attached to his tail. His startled whine made Roman's cock twitch, Jason's eyes already wide and begging. 

Jason's cock looked so lovely as he crawled forward, hard and bobbing between his legs. The head was flushed so prettily, already started to drool pre-cum. His boy - or should he say, his puppy - was always messy. Big, damp eyes looked up at him through thick lashes. Roman almost regretted the muzzle covering those pouty lips. One of his favourite sights was watching his pet drool on himself, lips usually bitten until they were red and puffy. It always made Jason so self-conscious afterwards that he'd made such a mess, but Roman revelled in it. The muzzle was a good touch though, he thought. The outfit wouldn't quite be complete without it, and he could wreck Jason's mouth anytime. 

Roman stroked through Jason's hair as he sat at Roman's feet, head resting on Roman's thigh. He picked back up the book he had been reading but found it hard to focus with such a pretty pet at his feet. Jason's eyes fluttered shut as he nuzzled into Roman's hand. Roman wasn't the most physically affectionate person, but he felt his puppy had more than earned some affection, dressing up so pretty for him. He admired Jason, watching him beneath the book. As he petted him the tension ran out of Jason's shoulders. The warm weight of Roman's hand always soothed him, no matter how much it also hurt him. Anything Roman was willing to give him, he was happy to take. 

He shifted to rub his face against Roman's leg as Roman's hand trailed down his neck to stroke along his back. Gloved fingers traced lightly over scars, leaving goosebumps rippling in their wake. Roman pulled off a glove to continue. Jason shivered beneath him, naked skin sensitive. Roman was surprised at how soft his skin felt. He must've put extra care into getting ready tonight and moisturised on top of getting all dressed up. He appreciated the gesture. His boy could do with a little pampering every now and again, although no one could ever accuse Roman of spoiling him. 

He pressed a finger down against a bruised bite mark from another night. Jason's soft moan had him pressing down even harder, watching as Jason squirmed. He knew Jason's pain tolerance, knew this was barely noticeable, that it was just Roman playing with his marks of ownership that was getting him wound up. 

A paw came up to get his attention as Jason whined. 

"Oh? Does the puppy want something else? Is being petted not enough?" Roman sounded amused. "What is it boy?" 

Jason rocked his hips against Roman's leg. His cock drooled all over his pants leg, hot and hard where it rubbed against his calf. 

Roman tutted.

"What happened to my good puppy? Get down."

Jason only whined and rutted faster, caught between the full feeling in his ass and the stimulation from Roman's leg. Roman had to force himself not to touch his own cock, aching as it strained in his pants from Jason's desperate display. 

"Please.." Jason panted. 

"I said DOWN boy." 

He sighed and rested a foot on Jason's chest, pressing back until he fell onto his back. Jason desperately humped up into the air and rocked back into the plug, overwhelmed and whining. No matter how much he was enjoying the display - Jason on his back, legs spread and desperate was enough to make any man weak and Roman was no exception - he had to at least try to discipline his puppy. Even if the bead of pre-cum running down his cock as he thrusted into the air was a lovely distraction. 

"Roll over." 

Roman watched impassively as he struggled to roll over, the straps keeping his knees bent and the mittens on his hands getting in the way. Jason whimpered as he finally got onto his hands and knees, back arched to show off his ass to Roman. He wiggled it, tail wagging. Roman allowed himself a moment to enjoy his pet, running his hands over his beautifully muscled thighs and ass. He pinched him roughly, little red bruises marking up his pet. Jason pushed back into his rough hands, both finally ungloved, nails scratching his skin. Every flare of pain made him shudder. His cock was dripping a near steady stream of pre-cum beneath him he was so worked up, so pleased with all the attention he was finally getting.

A sharp slap had Jason's arms giving out. He moaned, long and low, cock twitching as Roman smoothed a palm over the burning handprint on his ass. As Jason turned to look over his shoulder to see what Roman was doing, another blow fell. And another. And another. The flurry of blows had him yelping, trying to crawl away. His mittens slid uselessly across the floor as Roman yanked him back by the leash. Roman kept pulling, the short leash forcing Jason up onto his knees, keeping his back arched. Jason howled as the plug was forced deeper into him, the pleasure mixing with the burning pain as it slowly cut off his air. Roman's free hand moved up to his chest to pinch a nipple. If he could have smiled he would've as Jason writhed, tears falling from overstimulation. 

"Have you learnt your lesson now, pup? Are you ready to behave?"

Jason nodded emphatically.

"Good boy." He crooned, lowering Jason down back onto his hands and knees. Gently he ran a hand through Jason's hair, soothing him as he caught his breath. He rubbed lightly over Jason's cock with a palm, slicking the pre-cum down his shaft along with lube. His pet behaved this time, keeping his hips mostly still. Roman allowed the occasional twitch forward without comment, watching as each small thrust was accompanied by a fresh lot of pre-cum. Once his pet was docile, he pulled his hand away.

"Bad puppies don't get to play with their master, but since you've learnt some restraint you can have a small reward."

Jason yipped excitedly and wagged his tail. Almost fondly, Roman scratched under his chin. He deserved some positive reinforcement after all. 

Roman placed down a few pillows on the ground. Jason tilted his head in confusion, nudging one with his muzzle before looking back up at Roman. He whined softly. 

"Go ahead. Do what naughty puppies do and make a mess."

Jason whined again.

"Don't tell me you've gotten shy? You were so eager to hump my leg like a mindless animal, I'm just giving you what you want. My poor, pent up puppy needs to breed something, so here you go. Fuck it like a good little stud. Pretend it's your bitch."

Obediently Jason lowered himself down, tentatively thrusting his cock against the pillow. He spread his legs a little wider, sunk a little lower, and thrust again. He moaned and began to hump into the pillows. Roman settled back into the couch and unzipped his trousers, cock aching. Slowly he jacked himself off, enjoying the show. Jason only grew more desperate at the sight of Roman's cock, hips thrusting in a frenzy and he moaned and whined. He chased after the pillow as it slid forward with every thrust, following it around the room as he humped. He looked absolutely feral, too far gone in his lust to care about how he looked anymore. 

Jason gave a low growl as he came, hips stuttering as he curled over the pillows to bury his cock as deep as he could. Roman could see his balls pulsing, tail twitching as his ass clenched. He panted heavily, the only other sound Roman's hand on his cock. He felt dizzy, he was so fucked out.

He startled as Roman suddenly rested a hand on his hip. He hadn't even noticed him get up, he was so drunk on his orgasm. He grunted and shivered as Roman tugged out his tail - and yelped as Roman shoved just the head of his cock into his loose hole. Roman fisted his cock rapidly, grunting as he came inside Jason. Jason shivered as Roman bit down harshly on his neck, adding another bruise to the delicate skin. 

"Just in case you forget who you belong to, my pet. Just in case."


End file.
